The Car
by WaltonPrairieGirl
Summary: John-Boy looks for a car in anticipation of his wedding and his beginning of college, but runs into problems along the way. Late Spring 1935.
1. Chapter 1

_In every town or village, there used to be "hidden people." Those who, for whatever reason or another, are shut away from life, or who, for some strange reason, shut themselves away from the world. My quest for a car, in the Spring of 1935, to drive back and forth from college, was eventually to lead me to two of these hidden people._

 **May 22, 1935**

John-Boy walked back from looking at a car. He hadn't ever really taken the time to look at cars. His younger brother Jim Bob, who would be turning 9 the following month, was still very young, but was a natural with machinery. He already understood much of the interworkings of machines and vehicles. He was sure that Jim Bob could help someone fix a car, if not get the job done by himself.

But for John-Boy, cars had just always been. His father had one for family transportation and for driving back and forth with work. Oh sure, John-Boy had driven it plenty of times and had gotten in on changing a flat tire or two as well as filling up the tank occasionally, but he had never thought of himself as a 'car brain.' But things were different now. John-Boy was getting married in three weeks and then would be traveling to and from the small Boatwright university campus come that Fall. He was entering a new stage of his life and it was now becoming necessary to obtain a car and gain a little knowledge about vehicles.

"Well Daddy, she isn't exactly in mint condition, but between you and me, we could probably fix her up pretty good. She needs a new paint job, a little work on the upholstery…"

"How much is Buck asking?"

"Gee, I didn't talk money with him. I wanted to speak to you first."

John nodded his head. "All right." He picked up one end of a tree branch. "Pick this up, we'll chop it for firewood later. I'll fix up this fence, then we'll go see about it."

Elizabeth ran up to her brother. "John-Boy, can a chicken talk?"

"I never heard one talk, Elizabeth." He chuckled.

"I heard that old Rhode Island Red hen talk before when she was laying an egg." Jim Bob said.

"What did she say?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ouch!" Jim Bob 'quoted' the chicken.

John-Boy laughed. He set the branch down and went over to the mill where his grandfather was.

"Good thing I knew the storm was coming so I could cover up the buzz saw."

"How'd you know it was coming? Did you feel it in your bones?"

"I heard it on the radio first, then felt it in my bones."

John-Boy laughed.

"I thought you were going over to Buck's to get yourself a Tin Lizzy."

"Daddy wants to clean up this storm damage first."

"I can clean it up and cut it up into firewood with the help of the young'uns. You run along."

"You reckon?"

Zeb nodded.

John-Boy yelled across the yard. "Hey Daddy, Grandpa says he can do the work."

John nodded.

"Jim Bob, Ben, Erin, come give your granddad a hand." Grandpa said.

John and John-Boy got into the truck and drove over to Buck's.

John saw his son's nervousness. "Calm down, Son." He said with a smile.

"I just wish we'd left earlier." John-Boy said. "Might even be gone by now."

"It's only 8:30 in the morning." His father replied. "It was there last night wasn't it?"

"Well sure it was. But anything could have happened since I saw it last."

"I doubt if Buck Higgins is gonna have to fight off any buyers. There just isn't that much money around."

John-Boy looked out the window nervously. "Couldn't we just go a little faster?"

"We could. I just don't wanna burn out the motor this morning." John said with a smirk.

John-Boy chuckled. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

"No problem, Son. I was in your place not so long ago. I remember what it's like to get your first car."

John-Boy smiled.

When they got to Mr. Higgins, John and John-Boy got out of the truck.

"Mr. Higgins," John-Boy called.

A man about John's age came from behind the house. "Morning," he said with a smile.

"Howdy" John-Boy said.

"How are you doing, Buck?" John asked.

"Oh, can't complain John. I get three squares a day. How many of us can make that claim?"

"Storm damage do much over here?"

Mr. Higgins shuddered. "Oh, for a while there, I thought it was gonna pick up the house and land it in Bascomb's Hollow."

"Mr. Higgins, you still got her?"

The man smiled and nodded. "Sittin' right where you left her. Key's in the ignition."

John-Boy grinned like a kid on Christmas morning. "Great. Thank you!"

He ran off to the car.

Buck turned to John. "How's your daddy, John?"

"He's holding on. How's everybody out here?"

"Oh, little one's been down with the whooping cough. Well then, if it ain't one thing, it's another." He paused. "What can I do for you John?"

"My boy's got his heart set on that ol' Ford of yours."

"You already got a truck. What do you need a car for too?"

"Bus schedule to Westam's been changed. Plus with John-Boy getting married in three weeks, he probably doesn't want to have to borrow his parents' car to take his bride to Charlottesville."

"It sounds like your boy's got some exciting things to look forward to. Getting married in a couple weeks, beginning a new life with her, and then starting college in the Fall. They'll be close by, you and Olivia will enjoy that. So will Eula."

"It will be good to have them around, it'll be good for Eula too. John-Boy and Jenny are the only family she has around here."

"$35 and she's all yours." Buck smiled.

"$35, that's a reasonable price." John said. "That much money will get you a whole year of cut lumber."

"Lumber, how did we get on the subject of lumber, John? We won't be needing any firewood. We're almost to June. Before we can snap our fingers, the Summer heat will be just short of killing us all. We won't be needing any firewood for a few months yet."

"If you let my boy have that car, I'll supply you with all the lumber you need come Fall."

Mr. Higgins sighed. "Afraid I can't do that John."

"Sounds like a fair deal to me."

"Me too. Some other time, I'd probably jump on the offer. The only reason I'm trying to sell the car at all is that I'm hard up for the cash."

John heard the car coming up toward the Higgins house.

"All I need now is a raccoon tail!" John-Boy grinned, driving up beside the men.

"John-Boy, I'm really sorry." Mr. Higgins said.

John-Boy's smile faded. "We get here too late?"

"It's not that Son, it's just we got here too late and Buck needs the money. We just don't have it."

"If times weren't so hard," Mr. Higgins added.

John-Boy nodded sadly. "I understand." He went to turn the key to drive the car back to its original location.

"You can leave her there." Mr. Higgins said. "I'm really sorry, Son."

"Thanks anyway." John-Boy said.

John-Boy was quiet on the drive home. John saw his son's disappointment.

"Don't worry, Son. You'll get there if I have to drive you coming and going myself."

John-Boy looked at his father and the slightest smile crossed his face ever so little.

"I need some gas." John said, pulling by the pump at Ike's store.

John's cousin came out of the store. "Hey John, Hey John-Boy." The storekeeper greeted the men with a smile.

"Fill 'er up, Ike." John said.

"Boy, your ears must be burning, I was just thinking about you this minute. You still looking for a car, John-Boy?"

"It's hopeless." John-Boy muttered.

"Well why don't you let Ike Godsey take care of all your problems for you? You know, I think I found just the Fliver for you."

"Problem isn't finding a car, Ike. It's someone willing to barter for it. Everybody seems to need cash."

"You know Hyder Rudge?" Ike asked.

"I know where he lives, but that's about all."

"He never gets off his place, so I just figured he doesn't have a car." John-Boy said.

"I don't know why he has one either honestly, but he and his wife have one. They drove in here when they first came here. But what he doesn't have is a roof. He lost it in the storm last night. You know, I thought I was gonna lose mine too. Corabeth and I were up half the night with the rafters shaking…"

John-Boy cut the storekeeper off. "Ike, what about the car?"

"Oh yeah, the car. When I drove by the Rudge place this morning, I noticed about half of his roof was laying out there in the yard. Well, I thought I'd go and check him and the Mrs. and uh, he wouldn't let me in. But he told me through the door that he couldn't fix it himself. And he asked me if I knew anybody who could."

"You know how much he'd be willing to pay for it?"

"No, I don't know. Not much if I had to guess. But I figured he hasn't drive the car since he and his wife have been here. He just might be willing to trade it for manual labor. Wouldn't hurt to ask John-Boy."

"Ike I begin to see angel wings spreading across your back and the hint of a halo coming up on your head."

"Would you mind telling Corabeth that?" Ike said with a laugh.

John-Boy laughed and turned to his father. "Daddy, I've kept you away from the mill long enough."

"You wanna manage this yourself Son?"

"Yeah, I'll ride up to the house with you, then I'll take Blue over to the Rudge place, okay?"

John nodded. "Sounds good to me, Son."

"Good luck John-Boy." Ike said. "Let me know how it goes."

"I will Ike." John-Boy said, getting into the truck with his father. "See you later."


	2. Chapter 2

**May 22, 1935**

Late in the morning, John-Boy mounted the family mule Blue and rode over to the Rudge place. The buildings were a little beaten up from the storm but still looked fairly good, all things considered.

A man came out of the front door to the house. He was walking with a cane. John-Boy assumed that this was Mr. Rudge, but he wanted to make sure.

"Mr. Rudge?" he asked. "My name is John Walton. I was down at Ike Godsey's store and he said that you were looking for somebody to help fix up around here."

"I've got no money. Did he tell you that?"

"He said you may be willing to make a trade."

Mr. Rudge nodded. "I might be."

"He said something about an old car you might be willing to trade for the work."

"He's wrong. I've got a good set of machinist's tools. I'd be willing to part with that if you're interested."

"Thank you, but that won't help me out any."

"I got a game leg and I can't manage myself. So maybe I could throw in a Victrola."

"I'm sorry, but a car is really what I need."

Mr. Rudge's tone became surprisingly harsh. "You take it or leave it, Boy."

John-Boy paused. "Thank you. I'm sorry, but I really can't afford to put time in unless I'm working for a car. I'm getting married in three weeks and would really like to have a car then. I'm going to **need** a car come this Fall when I start school."

"Where are you going to school this Fall?"

"Boatwright in Charlottesville. They have a bus. The time it comes by works with my schedule, but the bus leaves Charlottesville at noon. I have a couple afternoon classes, so that won't work for me. Thank you anyway. Good day to you." John-Boy began to walk away.

"Boy," Mr. Rudge called.

John-Boy turned around. "Yes Sir?"

"If I was willing to strike the bargain that you want, you'd have to do a powerful lot more that just fixing my roof."

"I'll do whatever it takes."

Just as John-Boy said this, a woman who John-Boy was assuming was Mrs. Rudge, stepped onto the porch.

"You'll catch a chill out here." Mr. Rudge told his wife, implying she should go inside.

"When it's 80 degrees?" she retorted. She turned to John-Boy. "You're the Walton boy aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I was down at Godsey's store the other day. I saw you there."

John-Boy smiled and nodded.

"You gonna help out with the chores?"

"I'd like to if Mr. Rudge would be willing to trade the car you have for the work I do."

"Go in the house, Martha, I've got more to say to this boy here." Mr. Rudge told his wife.

"But Hyder, you're not gonna…"

"I'll talk to you later."

Mrs. Rudge knew by the tone of her husband's voice that she'd better do what he said. She turned to John-Boy before going back inside the house. "Nice to have met you."

"Thank you. You as well." John-Boy smiled.

When Mrs. Rudge was inside, John-Boy asked, "Can I see the car?"

"What for?"

John-Boy sort of laughed. "Well, Mr. Rudge, I'll fix the roof for you. I'll do any other chores you want done. But I'd like to know what I'm working for."

"When can you start?"

"First thing in the morning, if you'd like."

Mr. Rudge was strict. "I'll show you the car then."

"I'd like to see it now." John-Boy insisted.

"If you're so feeble you can't use your feet, I don't see how you can do the work that needs to be done here."

"Mr. Rudge, I don't think you understand. See, I'm gonna be getting married in three weeks. Three weeks from today, to be exact. And I'm gonna be driving back and forth to classes in the Fall. And my family's got a truck, but they need it for work. There's no buses I can take that work with my class schedule, and if I've gotta walk 28 miles back and forth to college every day, I'm not gonna have much time to do any studying. My education is very important to me."

"You'll have to repair the roof, clean up this here yard, and fix up all them windows and doors. Nail down all the loose floorboards in the house, and chop me enough wood for the Winter."

"All right. That's a lot of work. That's an unfair lot of work, but I can't afford to worry about that right now. May I see the car?" John-Boy stood his ground.

"Come along." Mr. Rudge said.

Mr. Rudge led John-Boy to a shed a short distance from the house. He took out a key and unlocked the door.

"Oh, this is beautiful!" John-Boy admired the car. His favorite feature was at the back of the car. "Oh, she's even got a rumble seat!"

"Now you've seen it." Mr. Rudge said.

"How's the engine?"

"In perfect running order."

"Oh my wife will love this. May I try it out?"

"You're just gonna have to take my word on it like I'm gonna take your word on your chores."

"Okay, okay." John-Boy replied. "But after a day's work, if you're satisfied I can do the chores, I'll have to be satisfied with your engine." He wasn't backing down.

Mr. Rudge paused. "What age are you, Boy?"

"18, I'll be 19 in August."

"And your soon-to-be bride?"

"She's 18 as well, she'll be 19 in September, about a month after I do."

"Young love." Mr. Rudge remarked. "What are you gonna do with your life?"

"Well I'm enrolled at the school of journalism at Boatwright University."

"What does your daddy think of your marriage and your schooling?"

"He's for both."

"You be here early." Mr. Rudge said.

"I'll be here at the crack of dawn if you want me to." John-Boy agreed. "Afternoon, Mr. Rudge."

He got on Blue and rode away to tell Jenny about his job and that they would indeed have a car in time for their wedding.


	3. Chapter 3

**May 22, 1935**

That evening, Olivia had Jenny and Eula over to supper with them. Everyone listened as John-Boy told them about the car.

"Absolutely beautiful! It's not new or anything, but it's in amazing condition. The way it's all waxed and polished, you'd it was a baby the way he takes care of it."

"He's a strange man." Grandpa said.

"Why do you say that?" John-Boy asked.

"Well I've been down at Ike's when Rudge has come in. He asks for his mail right off the bat, then he looks over things, and leaves without saying so much as 'fare thee well.'"

"I saw her once." Eula said. "She's a sweet-looking woman."

"Looks like a ghost now." John said.

"I'm scared." Elizabeth said.

"He said she looked like a ghost, he didn't say she is one." Jim Bob said in a know-it-all fashion.

"I'm still scared." Elizabeth insisted.

Jenny hugged Elizabeth. "If it makes you feel any better, Honey, they scare me a little too."

"Seems to me that if they were right-minded people, we'd see them in church." Esther said.

"Hold your horses everybody." John said. "The Rudges have problems, they must the way they're acting. It's none of our business."

"That's absolutely right Daddy." John-Boy agreed. "I'm gonna go down there and do my work. And when it's all done, I'm gonna drive my car home, drive it to my wedding, and drive my bride and I off on our honeymoon." John-Boy smiled, kissing his fiancée.

"Kissing at the table?" Esther exclaimed. "You two go on the porch to do that."

Jenny chuckled. "Sorry Grandma, we're done now."

"Can't you drive it home tomorrow, John-Boy, just so we can see it?" Mary Ellen asked.

"I can't even touch it until I put in a full day's work." John-Boy explained. "That reminds me, Mama, I've gotta get down there at dawn. Would you pack me up a lunch?"

Olivia nodded. She was 6 months pregnant with her 8th child. "Sure. Ham and biscuits and how about some vegetable soup in a jar?"

"Sounds good."

"When I was your age, and worked amongst strangers, they'd feed me. Why even over at Esther's, they'd usually feed me something or other."

"And you ate too much." Grandma added.

"I don't think they're that kind of people, Grandpa. Ham and biscuits will be fine."

"I'll take your lunch to you John-Boy." Erin offered.

"Yeah and see the car at the same time." Jason smiled.

"We can all go." Ben said.

"And have lunch with you." Jim Bob added.

"That would be nice, John." Jenny smiled.

"I really don't think they're the kind of people who like company."

"Company or no company, I think John had better pay them a visit and make sure everything's all right."

"Grandma, everything is all right." John-Boy insisted. "They're just not the kind of people we're used to. It's gonna work out just fine."

Meanwhile, over at the Rudge place, Mr. Rudge was in the shed polishing the car.

Mrs. Rudge came in. "Hyder?"

"Yes Martha,"

"Come on in now."

"I'll be in directly."

"It's getting late."

"I'll be tired soon. I'll be along."

"The Walton boy thinks you're gonna let him have the car."

"That's what I told him."

"I know, but I don't believe you're gonna be able to let it go."

Mr. Rudge looked at his wife for a second, then returned to his work.

 **May 23, 1935**

Early the next morning, John-Boy got right to work.

"Mr. Rudge, we're having a lucky streak. I think most of this wood's gonna be good enough to use again."

"Fine, fine."

"And I'll tell you the truth, I thought I was gonna have to make up a whole new batch of shingles, but I see that's not the case. I'm gonna tie these shingles up in batches of 20 with a length of rope. And I'll just hitch that length of rope up there onto the roof, and when the time comes to do the job, I'll save a little time."

"Do you always talk so much?" Mr. Rudge bluntly asked.

"Well, I just hope you'll be satisfied at this point that I'll be able to do the job and..." when John-Boy looked up, Mr. Rudge was gone.

"Glad to see you in such a fine mood today." John-Boy said sarcastically.

"He doesn't mean any harm." Came a female voice. It startled John-Boy; he thought he was alone. He looked up to see Mrs. Rudge.

"Oh ma'am, I'm sorry. Some people just don't take kindly to young folks, I suppose."

"It's not that."

"Well, it doesn't matter much."

"It's because of the car."

"Mrs. Rudge, I hope you understand that I don't want that car for any foolish reasons."

"I know why you want it. And even if I didn't, you don't appear to me to be a boy who goes in for too much foolishness."

"No, I don't reckon I am."

Mrs. Rudge paused. "John-Boy, do you know anything about Hyder and me?"

"I don't think I know what you mean."

"Well I think there's something you ought to understand. I'd appreciate it if this went no further than the two of us, but I sense you're a type of person who will honor his promise and not gossip."

John-Boy was about to speak when he heard the boom of Mr. Rudge's voice. "Standing around isn't my idea of work."

"Nor mine." John-Boy said, returning to work. While his mind remained on work, the rest of the day, he couldn't help but ponder what Mrs. Rudge was trying to tell him. _Was something wrong with Mr. Rudge? Or her?_


	4. Chapter 4

**May 23, 1935**

That evening at home, John-Boy sat on the couch and told his family what had happened that day.

"I don't know what's going on down there. She started to talk to me and then he walked up and she stopped. But he did start the car up. I tell you, that engine sounds like it ought to be in a Duesenberg."

"Probably was, maybe that's why he's acting so funny." Jason jokingly suggested.

"Maybe the car's made up of stolen parts." Ben suggested with a laugh.

"Maybe there's a machine gun left in the rumble seat from a bank robbery." Jim Bob suggested as his eyes widened.

"I think you children are letting your imaginations get the better of you." 6-month pregnant Olivia smiled, turning from her seat next to John at his desk.

"John-Boy, Erin and I were talking with Jenny. We don't want your car to look like every other car, so we think we ought to have a sister project."

"Designed to what?"

"Designed to design you a new-looking car." Mary Ellen smiled.

"We can paint it." Erin said.

"Red like a fire truck, then everyone will think you're the fire chief." Suggested Jim Bob.

"I think it ought to be something more college-y, like painting slogans on it."

"I don't think it's a very good idea for me to make my first appearance at college too noticeable." John-Boy said.

"Maybe you oughtta let John-Boy decide what he wants to do." John suggested without looking up from his desk.

"Well first I'd like to have it. Then I'd like to paint it a dignified shade of tan, I think."

"Tan?!" Erin exclaimed. "Jenny won't want to go riding in a car that's as boring of a color as TAN!"

"I'll ride with him anywhere." Jenny smiled, resting her head on John-Boy's shoulder.

"I once saw a car with white fenders and a black and white checkered body." Ben said.

"What did it look like, a butterfly with wheels?" John-Boy laughed.

"No it looked like a newspaper with wheels." Ben replied and everyone laughed.

"John-Boy, could you paint the rumble seat a special color?" Elizabeth asked.

"Why the rumble seat, Honey?"

"Because that's where I'm gonna sit." She smiled.

"John-Boy, can I be the first one to ride in your new car?" Jim Bob asked.

"Me too!" Elizabeth added.

"All that fuss over an old car!" Esther exclaimed. "You'd think no one had had one before."

"No one ever did in this family. That old truck doesn't count." Mary Ellen replied.

John looked up from his work at this statement. "It counts if you wanna get somewhere."

John-Boy yawned. "Well I've gotta get somewhere. I've gotta get to bed. Mr. Rudge is getting his money's worth and my back's telling me it's time to say goodnight."

"I'll give you a ride home Jenny." Jason said.

"It's time everybody got to bed. Upstairs." Olivia told the five younger children.

The chorus of groans began, followed by "Goodnights."

The adults visited after the children went upstairs.

"I think one of us ought to go and visit the Rudge's." Esther suggested, looking up from her sewing.

"Doesn't sound like they want anyone around." Olivia said.

"Well, I suppose so, but with John-Boy working over there, well, I think we ought to know more about these people."

"I hope they're not taking advantage of John-Boy." Olivia looked at her husband with worry in her eyes.

"Now, don't worry, Liv. He'll be a married man in three weeks. He's gonna have a bride to protect as well as himself. We can't be there all the time. He's gonna have to sort through these things himself." John replied.

 **May 24, 1935**

The next day, John-Boy went back to the Rudge's to work. He finished fixing the roof by mid-morning.

"Well, you've got a new roof." John-Boy smiled at Mrs. Rudge as she brought him a glass of millk.

"The house feels cozier already." She smiled. "I thought you might be thirsty."

"Thank you." He smiled, taking the glass from the woman he guessed to be around his mother's age. He sat down and took a drink. "I purely love milk. I never realized how much I really love it until we lost our cow and had to do without."

"Oh I'd be glad to send your mom over some. With a family that big, she must be lost without a cow!"

"Thank you, ma'am, but we've got another one."

"I walked past your house one night." Mrs. Rudge smiled. "I was in a mood for walking, so I just kept going and going until there I was, in front of your house. It was around 9:00 and all the lights were on. I could hear all those children's voices all over the house."

John-Boy laughed. "Well there's enough of us. We make enough noise at bedtime."

"I just stood there and listened until it got all quiet. Then I came back here."

"Martha!" Mr. Rudge called from the house.

"Right away, Hyder." She replied.

John-Boy handed her his empty milk glass. "Thank you ma'am."

Mrs. Rudge went up the stairs but stopped before going back inside. "John-Boy, why don't you have your lunch with us?"

"Oh thank you ma'am, but I brought my own."

"Ham, biscuits, and a jelly jar of soup. I've been watching you through the window." Mrs. Rudge grinned.

John-Boy smiled and shrugged. "Well if you don't think Mr. Rudge would mind."

"Oh I can't tell you what a pleasure it would be for both of us to hear a young person's voice sharing our meal with us."

"Thank you, I believe I will." John-Boy smiled and agreed, following Mrs. Rudge into the house.

During lunch, Mrs. Rudge asked John-Boy about his siblings. John-Boy recounted the story of how Mary Ellen wanted to try blonde hair dye but was too afraid to try it on her own hair, so she used Jim Bob as a Guinea pig. When finished, John-Boy decided to ask the Rudges a few questions.

"What brought you up to Walton's Mountain?"

Mr. Rudge made up an excuse about his leg bothering him, so he left the table.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. I really didn't." John-Boy apologized to Mrs. Rudge.

"I know you didn't John-Boy."

"There is one thing I'd like to know, though. How come he acts so peculiar about that car?"

"He'll have to tell you that." Mrs. Rudge said.

John-Boy nodded and finished his meal in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**May 24, 1935**

That afternoon, John-Boy resumed work on the house. When he was finished that evening, he carried the ladder from the house back down by the shed. He leaned it against a nearby tree. When he was down by the shed, he couldn't help but notice that the door was unlocked.

He went inside, just to have peak at the car. The keys were in the ignition. This was just far too tempting. He jumped in the car and started up the engine. The engine roared to life and made the most beautiful sound John-Boy had ever heard!

Just then, a hand grabbed John-Boy's shoulder!

"Get out of that seat!"

"Mr. Rudge…"

"That car don't belong to you!"

"I'm sorry. I was just sittin' in it. I wasn't gonna drive it out."

"You're here to be working, not sitting in something that doesn't belong to you!"

"Mr. Rudge, I'm sorry…"

"Go on, get out of here! It's none of your business!" Mr. Rudge shoved John-Boy out the shed door.

Jenny sat on the porch with John-Boy that evening. Eula was there as well. John-Boy told them everything.

"He was right behind me, and wham! He just grabbed me by the shoulders and yanked me out of the car."

"Oh John! I can't imagine how someone could be so mean. I wonder why he's so protective of the car anyway. He never uses it."

"I'm not trying to be 'that bossy mother-in-law' when I say this John-Boy, but he sounds very dangerous. I'd keep my eyes and ears open at all times if I were you."

"Thank you Eula, I appreciate your concern. I definitely am keeping all five senses turned on to the max at all times when I'm there. I just don't know why he's so bitter."

"Are you sure you're not just being used? Do you think he'll even give you the car at all?" Jenny asked, leaning her head on John-Boy's shoulder.

"I guess it's just a chance I'll have to take."

"Suppose we don't get the car John-Boy. Then what happens?"

"We'll find another way."

"I wish I were as sure as you are."

"Jenny, I'm gonna have a car for you when we get married, whether I have to fix it up myself. I just need you to trust me, okay Honey."

Jenny smiled and nodded. "Okay. I trust you John."

That evening, Eula and Jenny went back home. Everyone at the Walton house got ready for bed. Around 9:30, John-Boy was lying in bed reading when he heard a knock on his bedroom.

"Come in."

In stepped his oldest younger brother.

"Hey Jason, how are you?"

Jason sat on the bed silently. He looked like he had something on his mind.

"Do you want me to keep reading or do you need to talk about something?"

Jason nodded and paused. He sighed. "Do you know Patti Ann Summers?"

John-Boy nodded and smiled. "She's kinda cute."

"I like her a lot John-Boy."

"Have you asked her out yet?"

"Well last Sunday, I asked her if I could walk her home from church and she went with Matt Nelson instead?"

"What?! How could she turn you down for that creep?"

Jason shrugged. "Well I don't know. I think the reason is because he's got a car that they can go driving in."

"Oh, up to Flea Rock where it's nice and quiet?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah, that's the place."

"Well, look Jason, if the only way to get Patti Ann Summers on a date is to have a car that sure doesn't say very much for her character now, does it?"

Jason grinned. "Well I've thought about that. But I think I'd like to take her on a date anyway."

John-Boy smiled and nodded. "Up to Flea Rock where it's nice and quiet, huh?"

Jason smiled and blushed a little. "Yeah, well I figured if maybe she knew I had a car, then maybe I'd stand a chance."

"Jason, to tell you the truth, I'm not sure if I'm gonna get this car or not. But if I do, as soon as it's part of the family, it's yours for the asking. Don't worry about it. Just come over to Jenny and my house and we'll most likely let you borrow it."

Jason smiled and patted his brother's arm. "Thanks."

John-Boy smiled and nodded. "You're welcome. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Thanks again." Jason smiled.

"Good luck." John-Boy said with a chuckle.

Less than a minute later, there was another knock on John-Boy's door.

"Come in."

The door just opened as John-Boy spoke these words. He wasn't surprised to see Mary Ellen enter. His sister was never one to wait for permission before doing something. If he were to pick two of his siblings who were the most different, he'd have to pick Jason and Mary Ellen. Jason was cautious, slow to speak, and chose his words carefully. Mary Ellen blazed her own trail, spoke her mind, and didn't care what others thought.

"Hi John-Boy," Mary Ellen smiled, coming into her oldest brother's room.

"Hi, I'll have to ask Mama and Daddy first." John-Boy knew what his sister was going to say.

"Ask them what?"

"If you can learn how to drive and use my car."

Mary Ellen rolled her eyes. "You some kind of a witch or something?"

"A male witch is called a warlock, and yes I am." John-Boy looked up over his glasses, attempting to give his sister his most serious expression.

"Well what do you think they'll say?"

"I reckon Mama wouldn't mind learning to drive herself."

"Mama? She's too old."

There was the bluntness that the entire family had come to know.

"She is not too old," John-Boy replied. "You're just too young."

"I'm old enough to learn to drive. I turned 15 in April."

"Well, if Mama and Daddy say you can, I'll teach you. You're too young to understand is what I meant."

"Understand what?"

"Exactly. Goodnight."

Mary Ellen rolled her eyes. "Oh goodnight."

More knocks came to his door. "Come in, come in."

In stepped his two youngest siblings.

"John-Boy, can we ask you something?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah."

"Can we be the first to ride in the rumble seat of your new car?"

John-Boy smiled. "Well you're the first ones to ask, I don't see why not."

"You promise?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well the only person who hasn't asked yet is Grandma and I doubt she'll wanna ride in the rumble seat."

"Thanks John-Boy." Jim Bob smiled.

"You're welcome." John-Boy smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Elizabeth said.

"Close the door." John-Boy called to Elizabeth.

She did so.

John-Boy yawned and turned off the light. "Oh my gosh. What a day!"

One more knock came.

 _There's Ben and Erin now._ John-Boy thought.

"I'm asleep, you two should be as well. Goodnight." John-Boy said.

"I'll talk to you in the morning. Night John-Boy." Came an elderly voice.

"No Grandma, come in, come in."

Grandma opened the door. "It's nothing, it can wait."

"No, come in. I thought you were Ben and Erin. I'm wide awake. Come in."

Grandma entered the room. "Well, you know, I've always had kind of a hankering to… would you mind taking me for a ride in your new car?"

"Of course." John-Boy smiled.

"In the rumble seat?"

John-Boy laughed. "Yeah, of course Grandma! It's a date."

"Oh that'll be just lovely."

"Yes it will." John-Boy smiled, kissing his grandmother on the cheek. "Goodnight."

"Thank you John-Boy."

"You're welcome."

"Goodnight. Sleep tight."

"You too." John-Boy smiled as Grandma closed his door and went back downstairs.

John-Boy laughed as he spoke to himself and turned off the light. "Oh, Mr. Rudge, there's a lot of Waltons depending on that car."


	6. Chapter 6

**May 25, 1935**

The next day was Saturday. Around the middle of the morning, Jenny, Mary Ellen, and Erin came over to the Rudge place.

"What are you three doing here?" John-Boy smiled.

"We came to measure." Erin replied.

"Measure what."

"We're making you surprise seat covers." Mary Ellen grinned.

"We just need to know what size they should be." Jenny added.

"Oh wow." John-Boy grinned.

"Well I guess it won't be such a surprise anymore." Erin sighed.

"Oh of course they will, I think it's wonderful. Thank you very much."

John-Boy kissed Erin and Mary Ellen on the cheeks then planted a gentle kiss on Jenny's lips.

"It'll only take a second to measure." Jenny smiled.

"We've got measuring tape, a pen and pencil to write it down, and Grandma even said she'd help if we needed her." Mary Ellen added.

John-Boy looked at the house and sighed. He wanted to protect his sisters and fiancée. He didn't want Mr. Rudge to get physical with them like he had with him the previous day.

John-Boy sighed. "Listen girls, I'm having a little bit of a problem here. Mr. Rudge is acting awful peculiar about that car. He's got it locked up in the garage and doesn't want me to look at it. To tell you the truth, I'm kind of afraid to ask for the garage keys."

"But it's yours, isn't it?" Erin asked.

"Sort of Honey, sort of I guess."

"Sort of?" Mary Ellen asked. "You've been working hours on end to earn it!"

"Well yes I have and I'm gonna finish today, it's just…"

"Well the material's all ready." Erin said. "We even got it dark green. I know red's your favorite color. Ike didn't have any red, but he had this. I know green is your second favorite color."

John-Boy took Erin's hand and smiled. "Thank you Sweetheart, I really appreciate it."

"It's all set to cut out; we just need to know the size." Mary Ellen replied.

John-Boy paused. He proceeded with caution. "Well, he's sick in bed today. Maybe if I ask Mrs. Rudge for the keys, she'll let me. She's real nice. Is that okay?"

"Sure." The girls chorused.

John-Boy walked across the yard, followed by the girls. He knocked on the house door.

"Come in," Mrs. Rudge called.

The girls waited outside.

John-Boy came in. "Excuse me, ma'am,"

"You finished with those shutters already?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am. My fiancée and two of my sisters are here."

"Oh, I'd love to meet them." Mrs. Rudge smiled.

"Well they're right outside, but I've got a problem. You see, the girls want to surprise me. They want to make seat covers for the car. They've come out here to measure."

"Oh, I see."

"I'm kind of afraid to mention it to Mr. Rudge myself." John-Boy said sheepishly. "But I don't want to disappoint the girls if you know what I mean. They've made a whole project out of this and gone to a lot of trouble."

"So you'd like me to ask Hyder for the keys to the garage." Mrs. Rudge replied.

"If you wouldn't mind."

"No, I'll ask him. You have every right to do with that car what you wish."

John-Boy smiled. "Thank you."

"I'll be back in just a minute."

John-Boy stepped back outside.

"Is it okay?" Jenny asked.

"She's asking him." John-Boy replied.

"You just wait and see, John-Boy. You're gonna have the chick-iest car in town." Mary Ellen said.

John-Boy, Jenny, and Erin laughed.

"I believe it's pronounced chicest, Mary Ellen."

Mary Ellen rolled her eyes. "Oh what do you know!"

John-Boy laughed. "I made the same mistake one time and Miss Hunter corrected me on it."

"Well what does she know?" Erin asked her.

"You two are beginning to sound exactly alike." John-Boy laughed.

"So what's wrong with that?" Mary Ellen asked.

"Yeah John-Boy, we **are** sisters after all." Erin added.

Mrs. Rudge came out.

"Mrs. Rudge, I'd like you to meet two of my sisters, Mary Ellen and Erin Walton."

"Hello."

"Hi." The girls smiled.

John-Boy took Jenny's hand and led her up to the top step. "And this is the future Mrs. Walton, Miss Jenny Pendleton."

"Hello dear. You have a wonderful fiancée, such a kind and hardworking young man."

"Thank you ma'am. I'm very blessed." Jenny smiled.

Mrs. Rudge turned to John-Boy. "John-Boy, Mr. Rudge isn't in his room."

The group ran to the shed. The car was gone!

"Where is it?" John-Boy asked, obviously panicked.

Through a back shed window, John-Boy could see Mr. Rudge walking back through the trees.

John-Boy faced him straight on. "Mr. Rudge, what have you done with my car?"

"It's not yours and it never will be!" Mr. Rudge gritted his teeth, storming off.


	7. Chapter 7

**May 25, 1935**

Hyder taking the car and hiding it from John-Boy was the last straw for Martha! She had enough of his craziness and hiding the truth. She packed her things to leave him.

"I'm leaving now." She announced.

"We have to wait Martha. You should be here too."

"Hyder, it's not like I'm leaving you and this house for something else. I've got nothing else, but the way we've been living is like having nothing 24 hours a day."

"Things will be better now that that Walton boy won't be around."

"He's the **only** sign of life we've had in this house for three years and you know that Hyder!"

"You'll see, I know. All that time we've spent waiting is gonna end soon."

"Hyder, we could never have the wonderful life we had before, I know that. But somehow between the two of us, we could have saved something. This way we got nothing." Martha paused. "What did you do with the car?"

"I won't tell you."

"The Walton boy is gonna live whether he gets that car or not. Hyder, if you could only let him have it. He worked for it, he's earned it. More important, you'd be giving yourself a real life here with me."

"I can't."

"Well you're just gonna have to sit here and wait for nothing! Alone!" And with that, she went out the door.

Mrs. Rudge went to the Walton house. Grandma and Olivia greeted her and invited her in. Only a few minutes later, John-Boy and John came inside.

"Mrs. Rudge, Daddy, this is Mrs. Rudge. Mrs. Rudge, my father, John Walton."

"How do you do,"

"How do you do. John-Boy, I came here to see you. It's about time you got told the truth."

"Oh, I can't say as I disagree with that."

Mrs. Rudge and John-Boy sat down. Eula, Jenny, Olivia, Esther, and John all sat down as well.

Mrs. Rudge began. "You see, before we moved here, we had a son. He was an only child, and we made him our whole lives. We worshiped that boy, adored him, loved him."

Mrs. Rudge looked down as if she were about to cry.

"Where is he?" John-Boy asked.

"He's dead." Mrs. Rudge replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. When he was only 20, he joined the merchant Marines. He'd always been in love with the sea, ran away once just to get there. He was like you in many respects, John-Boy. Curious and full of ideas."

"What happened to him?"

Mrs. Rudge's tears fell. "The ship he sailed on was sunk. There was a collision at sea, we were told there were no survivors."

"Was the car his?"

Mrs. Rudge nodded. "All this time, Hyder's been taking care of that car. Polishing it, treating it like it was some kind of a living thing. It was if it were some kind of magic for him. As if somehow, that car was gonna bring back our boy."

John-Boy sighed. "Ma'am, I sure wish you'd told me sooner."

"I kept hoping that seeing you so anxious and happy to have the car would help Hyder to give it up." Mrs. Rudge took John-Boy's hand. "You shouldn't be deprived of your future because Hyder can't give up the past."

John-Boy shook his head. "I feel awful funny taking that car now."

"You go and get that car, Boy. If I'm right, Hyder probably drove it down to that little glen just the other side of Drusilla's pond. He used to take it there sometimes to wash it and it's a place that he liked."

There was a pause. John spoke up. "You earned it fair and square, Son. You have a bargain with Mr. Rudge."

John-Boy sighed. "If the car means so much to him..."

"If you could help him face the truth, maybe he could start living again." Mrs. Rudge handed John-Boy the keys.

"Okay, thank you."

"Would you like me to go with you, John?" Jenny asked.

"No thanks Jenny, this is something I'd better settle on my own. I'll be back soon." He kissed his fiancee's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

**May 25, 1935**

John-Boy went to find the car. Sure enough, it was exactly where Mrs. Rudge had described. John-Boy got in it and drove it. He thought about driving it straight home, but he drove it to the Rudge place instead.

Mr. Rudge came out from the house. "Good thing you brought that car here. You'd be in a lot of trouble if you hadn't."

"Mr. Rudge, I know about your son. I'm sorry."

"I don't want your pity."

"His name was Hyde, wasn't it?"

"What do you care?"

"Well I care. I'd like to know about him." John-Boy said softly. "The color of his eyes, color of his hair. Books he read, sports he liked."

"Blue, like his mother's."

John-Boy realized that Mr. Rudge was referring to the color of Hyde's eyes.

"Blue like seawater. His hair was the color of corn silk." Mr. Rudge looked at John-Boy's hair as he said this. John-Boy figured Hyde's hair must have been close to the color of his.

Mr. Rudge sniffled. John-Boy could tell he was getting emotional. Mr. Rudge smiled. "He was a good runner, fast on his feet. He was that way from the beginning. His mother was always running to keep up with him. Full of mischief. I remember one time we bought him a pair of rubber boots when he was five. In the Winter and early Spring, he used to like to break the crust on a frozen puddle of water. One day he picked up a chunk of ice and held it in front of his face. It was like looking at him through water."

John-Boy felt a lump in his own throat. He was very touched by Mr. Rudge being so open about his deceased son. Mr. Rudge was bringing Hyde to life for John-Boy. He'd never met Hyde, but he felt like he knew him in a way after listening to Mr. Rudge.

Mr. Rudge continued. "It gave me a chill to see his face through that ice." Mr. Rudge began to cry, but continued to talk about his son. "In high school, his track coach was always trying to get him to come out for the team because he was such a good runner. He didn't want to do it, he wanted to stay home with us."

Tears streamed down John-Boy's cheeks. Mr. Rudge had his back to him, but he could hear him sobbing. John-Boy fully realized now. No wonder Mr. Rudge was so concerned about the car. It belonged to his only child who was now deceased.

"Once I took him down to see a battleship in Norfolk. And when he was old enough, he went back to the sea. We took him up there in the car. The 'coming home' car is what he called it."

John-Boy saw Mr. Rudge clinging to the car. He could only imagine how difficult this was for him, both to let go of the car and to tell the story about his son. Tears rolled down John-Boy's face as he continued to listen.

Mr. Rudge sobbed. "We showered so much love on that boy. He was all we had. Now he's gone and he's never coming home again."

John-Boy away from Mr. Rudge. Silent sobs shook John-Boy's shoulders. A few seconds later, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Mr. Rudge, handing him the keys to the car.

John-Boy helped Mr. Rudge into the car and drove him over to their house where Mrs. Rudge was.

"Martha, I need you home." Mr. Rudge told his wife.

"It hasn't been a home Hyder."

"Well maybe now it can be one."

"All right."

"I'll drive you." John-Boy said and he drove the couple back to their house.

 **May 27, 1935**

On Monday, the family painted John-Boy's car. Jenny, Mary Ellen, and Erin placed the seat covers.

Jim Bob and Elizabeth jumped into the back seat.

"Children, would you mind if Grandma got the first ride in the rumble seat?" John-Boy asked.

"But you promised," Jim Bob protested.

"I know I promised, but I promised her too. Would it be okay if you went second?"

"Okay." Jim Bob muttered.

"Well I know we can all sit in the rumble seat if Elizabeth doesn't mind sitting on my lap."

"Sure." Elizabeth smiled as she climbed into her grandmother's lap.

"Okay, let's go." John-Boy smiled.

Jason and Jenny got the first two rides in the cab while Grandma, Jim Bob, and Elizabeth sat in the rumble seat. Mary Ellen, Ben, and Erin jumped on the side of the car and rode on the first ride as well.

 _The Rudge's remained hidden people to a certain extent, rarely involving themselves in our lives or in that of the community. Perhaps they just didn't need us. That without the false dream, they were finally able to find contentment in their lives together._

"I'm getting to be a pretty good driver." Mary Ellen smiled.

"You're supposed to watch the road, not be lookin' around to see if GW Haines is watching you." John-Boy said.

"He sure did look surprised when I drove by."

"Can't blame him. You headed straight for him."

"Can I drive it again tomorrow? Alone?"

"You can't drive it alone until after I graduate."

"But that's four years from now!"

"I know, goodnight Mary Ellen."

"John-Boy, that's not fair!"

"I know, goodnight Mary Ellen. Goodnight Mama. Goodnight Daddy." John-Boy paused. " **Goodnight Mary Ellen.** "

"Oh goodnight." She muttered.


End file.
